


He Will Be Loved

by Hanneullie



Series: Pouring Rain [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanneullie/pseuds/Hanneullie
Summary: Yuzuru isn't entirely his, but it doesn't change the fact that Javier wants to make him feel he's beautiful.Or where Javier broke the rule of not falling inlove with a freaking hooker. But hell, it's Yuzuru.





	He Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> youtube recommended she will be loved lyric video by maroon 5, i watched it, then i realized the lyrics is about a hooker lmao. annnnd im not a writer :(

 

 

_"4pm_

_Same Place._

_\- JF"_

Javier made the text simple but straightforward.

It is what he always do. In his work, with friends even with his life. He doesn't complicate things. For Javier, life might be something hard to maneuver, but its based on how you perceive it. And it's his mantra to make it all simple. 

Do it all in three stroke maximum. Then it's done. No one can blame him though. Javier is a very busy man. As many says, he's the top of his game.

His game.

It's his field of game where everybody whispers but the power surrounding it is as powerful as a loud electrifying scream.

Javier patiently waited for the reply. It's new to him. Waiting. Being patient. As he always have the pace at his own hands. It was one of those things that sinks into him that he's not being himself. That he's turning into that someone he doesn't even know. He's tranformed into his own that he doesn't even know existed.

And he welcomes it.

That's why maybe, just maybe it was also the first time that something scares him to death.

Still staring at his phone, Javier focused at his reflection, then how it disappeard as his phone lights up because of a reply.

  
_"Anything you want me to do before meet?_  
_What I wear?_  
_Payment is same but you know I give something for extra tips. Your call_."

  
Javier chuckled. The reply comes off as a very responsible customer service inquiry. At the same time, it was so very _Him._ So straightforward too. Typical. But unlike the other straightforward things in his life, Javier hates this so much he almost crushed the expensive phone he's holding.

Anger. Seethe. Rave. Frustration boiled up in Javier's chest.

He just wants something. Anything. Everything.

  
_"Anything will do._ "

  
Javier replied and calmed himself down.

He wanted this. He wanted this again after so long and he's not gonna let the chance slip off his hands.

As for the waiting, it was the longest hour in his life. Javier keep thinking about things. Everything around him stays the same. The only different things were him and himself.

  
_"Okay!_  
_See you then... Javi~"_

  
Javier smirked. The last reply, especially comparing to the first one, seems utterly pretentious. And Javier loves it. He knows, hell he always know how fake and scripted that last line is. It bothers him how he likes it and how he lives off of it. Like he's lost himself in it into oblivion.

When the time came, Javier grabbed his blazer and drove to the cafe where he was supposed to meet him.

Entering the cafe, Javier sensed a different kind of atmosphere to what he's been used to. It was warm and calming.

He saw the boy sitting down at the corner of the room, their usual place. He looked at Yuzuru who's already sipping a hot cup of chocolate while scrolling through his phone, his head bowed down. He knows the boy loves anything sweet by their last encounter. The encounter which is a sweet, sweet reminder to Javier.

Javier sat down infront of the boy and cleared his throat. The boy looked up at him and Javier saw him smile widely and how his eyes lit up like Javier is something he adores. Or maybe someone he loves.

"Javi! Let's go now?"

Javier gestured at his cup of coffee.

"You're still drinking. It's okay."

"No! I okay~ Let's go now. Dont want Javi to wait!" Yuzuru said cheerfully, even clapping his hand a little while still smiling at Javier, his eyes endearingly half close.

Javier sighed and gave in. This is so wrong. So wrong.

He stood up silently and he can feel Yuzuru standing up too and followed him to his car.

As they enter the car, it was the start of the thing which brought needles, pins, anything, anything sharp to Javier's heart.

_That's when Yuzuru started to really act._

"Javiiiii~ the plushies here in car is cute! So cute!" Yuzuru screeched reaching out for the pooh plushie displayed in his car.

Javier was never fond of these things but he is not Javier anymore.

Javier didn't say anything, but he started driving.

The ride was a silent one for Javier's side. But Yuzuru. God, forbid Yuzuru didn't stop. He continued his child-like observations asking Javier over childish things and reacting energetically to trivial things.

"Javiii! Look that building is soo big? I wonder what's it for!" Yuzuru exclaimed gesturing to the window.

He didn't even wait for Javier's reaction, instead he started asking for other things.

"Oh! Oh! Didnt see that pool before! Javi it got build only after I go here? Wow..." Yuzuru said his nose touching the car window.

Javier tightened his hand in the steering wheel.

 _God, this is so wrong. This is so fake_.

He blinked rapidly.

"Yuzuru shut the fuck up."

Yuzuru immediately looked at Javier from staring at the window, looking shocked at Javier's words.

Javier saw his eyes tremble and Javier fucking laughed.

_Little shit._

Yuzuru's eyes are wide. " J-Javi..?"

Javier laughed again.

"Shut the fuck up. Stop your acting."

And by that moment, Javier felt his heart burn because Yuzuru was the one who started laughing.

His laugh was dark, menacing and sarcastic.

"Okay. You loved it last time though, Javi." Yuzuru smirked, clearly mocking Javier.

"Don't call me that."

Yuzury laughed a little bit louder.

"You seemed to really love it the last time. The cute act." Yuzuru said, still smirking. "Guess kinks do change?" He added looking away.

God. Javier loves it. He does. And he doesn't know how to stop.

The rest of the ride was silent. Yuzuru drop his acting, threw the plushie aside and just stared outside the window.

Javier wanted to scream at him. He wanted him to ask questions again. To call him Javi. To clutch on the pooh bear.

 _God, God this is so wrong_.

The moment they entered Javier's condo, the door was loudly closed. Javier grabbed Yuzuru by the wrist and slammed him, caging him, covering the boy's smaller features with his entire body.

He placed his thigh between Yuzuru's thighs and he heard a whine when he started mouthing the boy's jaw slowly.

"Pl-please. Please J-Javi!"

Javier felt Yuzuru tremble so he firmly pressed his thigh on Yuzuru's hard on and Yuzuru started grinding, trying so hard to feel any friction.

"I said dont call me that!"

Yuzuru's whines got louder and he continued grinding without shame.

"I w-want.. Pl-please Sir! I-I'm s-sorry!" Yuzuru is babbling now, his hands on Javier's hair. He continued grinding on Javier, the layer of clothes bringing annoyance to both of them.

Javier flushed with what he heard. He knows this.

_Yuzuru is not dropping his act anytime soon._

Javier grabbed Yuzuru's hair and he sealed their lips in a messy kiss. It involves a lot of tongue and teeth but it blows Javier's mind. Yuzuru's lips are so so soft and Javier tasted cherry from Yuzuru's shiny lip gloss.

 _God, this is so wrong_.

"S-sir pl-please! I w-want pl-please!" Yuzuru's eyes are wide with lust after the fevering kiss and Javier shuddered with this view.

They haven't even started yet and Yuzuru looked so wrecked.

He grabbed Yuzuru's wrist again and started pulling him to the bedroom.

Yuzuru immediately removed Javier's balzer. He shakily unbuttoned his shirt.

Javier moaned while feeling Yuzuru's fingers in his bare skin. Yuzuru sucked on his nipples eliciting a louder moan from Javier.

Javier grabbed Yuzuru by the hair again.

"Undress."

Yuzuru shuddered with Javier's low voice but he started undressing removing his coat and his jeans.

As the scene unfolds, Javier felt his jaw drop at the same time he felt his blood going down to his dick.

Yuzuru is not wearing a shirt and an underwear under his jacket and jeans.

He's wearing a lingerie.

A royal blue satin spaghetti strap lace which is so silky, that greatly complements the boy's skin.

Javier looked at him with eyes full of lust. Yuzuru stared back with innocence and that look stirred something in Javier.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

" I'm gonna fuck you in this."

He started kissing Yuzuru again, not caring if they get out of breath.

Yuzuru moaned when  Javier started touching his thighs higher and higher.

"Pl-please s-sir! I w-want pretty for y-you!"

"Fuck yes, baby so beautiful, so pretty for me."

Javier removed his pants and his underwear.

He led Yuzuru's head to his dick.

"Baby you're so pretty. Do this for me."

Yuzuru is a blushing mess with all the compliments from Javier and he will not disappoint.

He started to lick Javier's dick. Javier moaned loudly and he started to grab Yuzuru's hair. Yuzuru groaned and he slowly sucked on Javier's tip.

"Good. Baby, good. Pretty. So so pretty."

Yuzuru's eyes started to get teary as he moved down, deep throating Javier's dick. He moaned and Javier shuddered with the vibrations. Yuzuru started bobbing his head, slurping, licking and grazing his teeth on the veins of Javier's dick.

_God. God._

The slurping from Yuzuru and Javier's guttural groans filled the room, smelling of sweat and sex.

Javier felt his inside started to coil so he grabbed Yuzuru.

"Baby stop."

Yuzuru removed his mouth with a loud pop and stared at Javier.

_How can he look so innocent._

"Prepare yourself for me."

Yuzuru nodded and grabed the lube on the bed.

Javier moved the lingerie upper so that Yuzuru can access his butt. Yuzuru spread his legs. Javier nipped on Yuzuru's nipple despite the silky fabric covering it. But to Yuzuru the heat between Javier's teeth and mouth and the silk feels so good.

Yuzuru moaned loudly. He reached for his butt and started fingering himself.

He started sowly, while Javier is mouthing on his chest, alternating from licking his two nipples over the silky lingerie. Yuzuru's moans and whines got louder when a second finger entered him, scissoring himself.

"Faster baby."

Javier's voice made Yuzuru shudder again.

Yuzuru fingered himself faster. Feeling the friction on his chest, his dick leaking with precum.

"S-sir! I-I'm done n-now p-please! w-want you n-now." Yuzuru tried saying.

Javier then carried Yuzuru to his lap as he settled on the bed. Yuzuru spread his legs, sitting just above Javier's angry red dick.

"Ride me."

Yuzuru moaned and started to put Javier's dick inside him. He's going down slowly, slowly and it feels so good.

Javier groaned loudy. Yuzuru feels so tight.

_God. God._

Yuzuru settled until all of Javier's dick was inside him. He started to move his hips going up and down slowly, moaning and whining.

"S-sir shit pl-please! I m-move! pl-please!"

Yuzuru cried begging. Javier groaned and caressed Yuzuru's thighs feeling the silky fabric in his hands.

"Go faster baby."

Yuzuru moved up and down and screamed when a certain spot was hit. Javier let out an animalistic groan.

_He is so so beautiful._

"So pretty. And beautiful Baby."

Javier keeps on complimenting Yuzuru with breathy moans and Yuzuru goes faster.

"T-touch Please! Sir!"

Javier grabbed Yuzuru's dick, wrapping it on Yuzuru's silky lingerie and Yuzuru cried with the delicious friction.

"Uh- Ah! Sir! Ah!"

_So beautiful._

"Baby come with me."

 _Fuck_.

"Sir! I'm gonna! Ah!"

Yuzuru came all over Javier's chest and tummy, dirtying the lingerie.

Yuzuru slowed down but Javier is so so close. Yuzuru kissed Javier. It was hungry, so hungry and Javier doesn't want it to stop. With some more grinding from Yuzuru, Javier came with a soft "Baby" leaving his mouth.

Yuzuru dropped himself in Javier's chest all sticky and wet.

After a few minutes, they decided to shower separately.

Yuzuru got out of the shower in his jacket and jeans.

"I should go."

Javier stared at him, eyes boring unto this boy. _His boy_.

"The payment's gonna be in your account the moment you walk out." Javier said.

Yuzuru's eyes crinkled, so different by what he's showing earlier.

He moved closer to Javier and kissed his cheeks.

Javier looked at him, shocked.

Yuzuru smiled again, the smile he always show when he acts.

The smile that never felt real.

"Bye~ Javi."

And with that he's gone.

  
Javier was stunned and frustrated.

With a loud sigh, he started arranging his bed and saw that Yuzuru left his lingerie covered with cum. He touched the fabric, smelled it and immediately tossed it on the laundry basket.

_Fuck. This was so wrong._

Javier showered hoping that the water can remove the burn of Yuzuru's light touches.

But it never did.

_And it never will._

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
